The Extended Family
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: The sequel to 'The Shepard Family'. Basically how Jenny and Jethro copes with living with Jenny's crazy sisters and nieces. I promise more family drama! DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY.
1. Back Again

Author's Note: Lo and behold, the sequel to The Shepard Family! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I really had trouble with how to start the story. Anyway, I really hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Adalina! Wake up you pig!" said Ariele loudly, thumping on Adalina's sleeping form with a pillow.

Adalina rolled away from Ariele's reach, groaning loudly.

"Lina, wake up!"

"Don't wanna," mumbled Adalina sleepily into her pillow.

A minute later, Heather appeared at the door.

"Adalina Mary Shepard, if you do not get your ass _out _of this bedroom in three seconds, I can assure you that _when _you wake up, your precious Martin guitar will be in the fireplace." Said Heather sternly.

Adalina sat bolt upright and walked robotically out of the room, ignoring her mother's smirk. They were getting ready to go back to Washington today, after collecting the rest of their clothes. Their flight was leaving in another three hours, and it was a one and a half hour drive to the airport, so they were running out of time.

"Ariele! What are you doing in there? It's been thirty minutes!" shouted Lina from outside the bathroom.

"Just wait a minute!"

Heather rolled her eyes and sat down in front of her make up mirror, grumbling about unprepared teenagers. She was just putting on lipstick when Ariele shouted, "Lina! Give me back my Wonderstruck perfume!"

Heather sighed and banged her head on the makeup table.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"Jade, are you okay?" called Amelia, standing outside her sister's bedroom.

She had gotten up an hour earlier just to get ready for their flight. They were Heather and the twins soon, and Jade was still changing.

"Yes, why do you ask?" shouted Jade through the bedroom.

"Well then, hurry the hell up." Said Amelia, ignoring Jade's question. "Heather's just texted me. They are leaving the house already."

Jade grumbled and walked out of the room.

"She's _always_ late, Amelia. I don't know _why _you bother to wake up early."

"Well, Jenny helped me put a GPS tracker on her phone two weeks ago, before we left. She's leaving her house now." Said Amelia, studying the map on her phone.

Jade took her phone out of her pocket and narrowed her eyes at Amelia. She studied her phone carefully.

"Don't worry, we didn't bug your phone." Assured Amelia. Jade looked relieved.

They walked to the kitchen together, Amelia behind Jade. Amelia poured two glasses of wine for each of them, and handed one to Jade.

"Since you always forget your phone when you come back from your one night stands, we thought it would be unreliable if we bugged your phone." Said Amelia calmly. "You never did seem to forget your bra or panties, so we bugged all your underwear."

Amelia smirked as Jade coughed and spluttered.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"Where the _hell _are they?" said Heather impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "They're fifteen minutes late."

"Well, sorry Heather, but _your _sister decided she was going to be an asshole today and take her time getting ready." Said Amelia, a handbag in one hand and dragging her luggage with the other. Jade was behind her, walking with her nose in the air.

Her eyes were covered by a pair of large sunglasses and she was strutting around behind Amelia, and Amelia threw her hands in the air as if she had given up.

"I'm actually ashamed to call her my sister." Whispered Amelia, as Jade walked towards them.

Heather rolled her eyes and the twins smirked.

"I'm not sure I remember a time when I wasn't ashamed to call her my sister," the two sisters looked at each other and shared a look of understanding.

The twins laughed quietly behind them, knowing that the show wouldn't be over anytime soon.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

A couple was lazily laying in bed, their arms resting comfortably around each other. Their faces were buried in one another's necks.

"Jen," said the man, whispering in the woman's ear. "We're supposed to pick your sisters up from the airport today."

She groaned and turned over.

"They're all grown-ups. They can find their way here themselves." She mumbled, hugging her pillow.

"Jenny, you promised them," said Jethro softly, smiling. He was slightly amused at Jenny.

"Not now. I'm enjoying having the house all to myself." Said Jenny sleepily. "Don't wake me up for another five years, Jethro."

He smiled, deciding that he would let her sleep for another fifteen minutes while he made breakfast and got ready.

He took a shower and made Jenny's favourite breakfast – bacon with cheesy scrambled eggs with chocolate milk. When Jenny appeared fifteen minutes later, rubbing her eyes, she immediately went to the kitchen.

"Jethro, you're a life saver." Said Jenny gratefully, hugging him before chugging a glass of chocolate milk. "Noemi's coming in at around 11 o'clock, so we don't have to get lunch outside."

He nodded, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. She began eating and he sat down opposite her with his own plate.

"What time are they coming in?" asked Jethro, his mouth full of egg.

"Around 8.30." she said. "I should probably warn you, Jethro. My family is crazy."

"I've met them before, Jen."

"Yeah, but you haven't lived with them." Said Jenny. "They're going to get all up in your business and gossip like there's no tomorrow." She paused, then added, "Actually, that's only Jade. But one is enough. Stay clear of her, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Jade seems to know that I won't sleep with her," said Jethro nonchalantly.

"Jethro, listen to me." She said impatiently. "My sisters – they're from Crazyland. They'll drive you absolutely insane, and they're living with us till Lina and Ariele get through their first year in Washington Arts. They're not even sure if they'll get _in _WA. Their audition is in five months, they get their letters a month after that, and they start school in September 1st. Do you know how long that is _alone_? That's almost nine months. And, on top of them, Aunt Betty comes to visit on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Do you know how many aspirin tablets I have to take with Aunt Betty around, alone? Plus my sister and the twins, you can practically classify me as a drug store."

"Jenny, you're making your family sound as though they just came out of an asylum." Said Jethro, smirking a little.

Jenny sighed.

"It seems as though you do not understand the severity of their madness." She said dramatically. "You shall be unprepared for the likelihood of their craziness occurring about an hour from now. And when it hits you like a bombshell, I shall say 'I told you so'."

Jethro smiled, putting his plate in the dishwasher and going behind Jenny. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed soft kisses to her neck and ear.

"Calm down, Jen." He whispered, sucking on her earlobe. She moaned and closed her eyes. "Everything'll be okay."

She sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"Okay."

"Good." He said. "Now, go get changed. Your sisters land in about 50 minutes from now."

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

The five redheads were sitting comfortably, flipping casually through magazines and listening to music. The three sisters sat next to each other in the three-seater lane, while the twins took the seats closer to the window.

"Hey Heather?" asked Jade, turning to her sister.

"Mmhmm?" said Heather, still reading an article.

"Do you think they're still together?"

"Who's still together?"

"The kids from The Cosby Show." Said Jade sarcastically. Heather shot her a look, "Jenny and Gibbs, you moron."

Amelia's ears perked up at the sound of her favourite sister's name.

"Why wouldn't they still be together?" asked Amelia. Jade sighed as Amelia began another lecture. "_How_ many times do I have to tell you _not _to meddle in their affairs? You'd think after Katherine you'd know that they weren't going to break up."

"For God's sake, Amelia, I was just asking." Said Jade defensively. "Wasn't I, Heather?"

Heather sighed and put down the magazine she was reading.

"I think that Amelia is right." Said Heather. Like a child, Amelia stuck her tongue out at Jade while Jade scowled darkly. "You should know by now that Jenny will not tolerate us talking about her relationship, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"But," said Heather, turning to Amelia. "You need to calm down, Amelia. You always sound like you're trying to eat Jade's head off."

Now, Jade was the one who stuck her tongue out while Amelia scowled. Heather shook her head.

"It's so sad. Our family is so sad." Sighed Heather. "No one is acting like proper, matured adult."

~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~

"I bet you a month's worth of coffee that at least _one _conversation they had on that plane was about us." Said Jenny confidently.

"C'mon, Jen." Jethro stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout."That's not fair. You know your sisters."

"That's exactly why I wanted to bet with you."

They had arrived at the airport a few minutes earlier, and upon discovery that Jenny's sisters' flight would be delayed, they had decided to pass time by discussing how life would be like with her sisters and nieces around.

"We won't be able to have sex in my house anymore, Jethro." Said Jenny

"We can do that at my place," smirked Jethro, thinking about the last time thay made love. Jenny punched him in the shoulder.

"STOP thinking about last night." Said Jenny, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, that's not the point. We won't have anymore privacy."

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "We can do it in front of them."

She smirked.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"That flight was _horrible_." Complained Jade.

"I thought it was okay," said Ariele, shrugging. "The food was nice. My lasagna was cheesy."

"Of course, you only cared about the food." Said Lina, rolling her eyes.

"Jade didn't like it because all the flight attendants were women." Said Amelia.

Jade glared at Amelia while the twins snickered behind them. Just as Jade was about to retort, Heather stepped in.

"Okay, stop it. I think it's more polite to start a fight once we're _out _of the public eye and _inside _Jenny's house." She said, looking around. "Speaking of Jenny, where is that little python?"

They walked around some more until they found Jenny and Jethro, walking out of a restaurant. They waved them over, and gave each a hug before just looking at each other.

"Well, you guys look cosy." Said Jenny, grinning. "How was the flight?"

"Jade was upset because all the male passengers were married and the flight attendants were female," teased Amelia, smilling evilly.

"Haha. Very funny." Jade rolled her eyes, as Jenny laughed quietly. Jade's eyes turned to Jethro, and she smiled.

"Gibbs," she said slowly, smiling. "Have you been good?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Jethro. Jethro cleverly did not answer, instead he just laughed and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist. Jade smirked. It was clear that she had made him uncomfortable.

As they walked to Jethro's and Melvin's car, Jenny smirked and whispered in Jethro's ear.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

I really, really, REALLY hope that you guys like this story, because I'm not too sure about it. :/

Anyway, please leave a review!

-Nat!


	2. Crazy Shit Happens

Author's Note: EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! I'm sooooo happy! Anyway, here you go! My eyes are so damned tired from staring at the computer screen for so long.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two days. Only _two days._

They were already driving Jenny crazy.

On the first day, they were trying to sort out who sleeps in which room, and Jenny insisted on sleeping in her own room, so the rest were left to sort out the sleeping arrangements by themselves. The twins decided easily to get the room in the basement. Jenny's basement was huge, and she had turned it into a mini apartment specially for the twins. There was enough space for two beds, a grand piano, a couch, a TV set and a small kitchen, with a built-in stove and sink. The only thing they needed was the bathroom, and they had one right above them.

Heather decided that she wanted the room right across the hall from Jenny's, so that left only Jade and Amelia. When Jenny came home at _two a.m._, they were _still _not settled. Apparently, Jade and Amelia were fighting about who should get the only remaining room with a bathroom.

In the end, they decided to play rock paper scissors to see who gets the room, and Jade ended up getting the room.

The second day, Amelia found out that Jade had been planning to go to Jenny's workplace to 'visit' Tony. Amelia reminded her about the threat Jenny had made against hitting on one of her employees, but Jade still insisted. And just like that, the fight had started.

"They are going to be the death of me!" said Jenny, thoroughly annoyed.

Jenny and Jethro were having dinner in her office. He had made it a point to buy her food for dinner, because he knew that she had little time to go out and get food by herself.

He dropped his plastic fork onto his empty plate – which was, just a minute ago, filled with spaghetti – and walked behind Jenny. He began massaging her shoulders

"Relax," he said soothingly, trying to ease the knots in her shoulders. "It's only benn two days, Jen. You need to live with them for a year and five months."

"I know," she said dismally. "I have no idea how to survive with them for the next year."

"And nine months," added Jethro. She glared at him.

"I have no idea what I'm going to _do_ with those three stooges for a year." She said, frustrated.

"And nine months," said Jethro again. She glared at him again, even more fiercely this time.

"Can you imagine all the quarrels, arguments and fights they're going to get into? _Especially _Jade and Amelia! I have to live with that for a _year!_"

"And nine – "

"Jethro!" she said, jumping up and shooting him a vicious glare. "You're not helping at all!"

He bit back a laugh.

"Sorry, Jen." He kissed her softly and sat down on the couch. He pulled her down onto his lap and began kissing the back of her neck.

"I used to like having my sisters around," she said softly. "But now all they ever do is fight. I'm sick and tired of watching them be children instead of the mature adults I _know _they are. And Heather isn't doing a thing at all about Jade and Amelia!"

He began licking and sucking on the skin of her neck, and she moaned loudly.

"Jethro… I can't… _think_…when you do…_that_." She said breathlessly.

"Good." He said, sucking and biting her earlobe. "You're not supposed to be thinking."

He turned her around and started kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. They kissed for a few minutes, before he pushed her down onto the couch.

Ten minutes later, the Director's office was filled with moans.

~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~

They were sitting quietly at the kitchen table, eating their dinner. Noemi had left already, and they were enjoying the meal she had prepared for them – chicken pot pie.

Heather looked at Jade and Amelia, then put down her fork.

"Jenny talked to me on the phone just now," began Heather casually. She eyed the two of them. "She told me to talk to you two. Sort things out. It's only been two days, guys. Jenny's already stressed out."

Jade and Amelia mumbled an apology.

"I can't say I blame her," continued Heather, ignoring their apologies. "All you guys ever do is fight, and frankly, Jenny and I are getting absolutely fed-up with your childish behavior."

She was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cellphone.

"_This,_" she said, motioning to the space between them, "Isn't over."

She answered the call and walked out of the room. Jade and Amelia looked at each other.

"You do realize she's right, right?" said Amelia, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah," mumbled Jade. "Why do we fight all the time?"

"I don't know," said Amelia, shrugging. "Maybe it's because we've gotten so used to arguing with each other that we regard it as a daily routine."

Jade nodded.

"Or maybe we just can't help it." Said Jade. Amelia opened her mouth to respond, but Heather appeared at the door, looking frightened and stricken.

"Eddie's back?"

Jade and Amelia let out a loud gasp.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"I'll be right there, Amelia." Said Jenny, hanging up the phone. She turned to Jethro. "Jethro, something came up and I need you to send me home."

"What happened?" he asked, putting his shirt on and taking his car keys.

"I'll explain on the way,"

In the car, Jenny started to explain.

"Heather's ex-husband is back." Said Jenny.

"Heather was _married?_" he asked, as if it was the most absurd thing he ever heard.

She shot him a look.

"Of course. How do you think she got Lina and Ariele? Heather isn't Jade – she doesn't go for one night stands or get knocked up in high school." said Jenny.

"Wait, wha-"

"So anyway," continued Jenny, ignoring the look on her boyfriend's face. "Heather had been working the night shift for a few months, when the twins were about eleven years old. One night, Eddie came home, in the middle of the night. The twins heard noises coming from Heather's and Eddie's bedroom, but pushed it to the back of their minds, thinking it was just their parents fooling around."

"They do that a lot?" he asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't know. Anyway, the next morning, Lina wakes up and goes to her parent's bedroom to wake them up. Only she finds her dad and another woman, perfectly conscious, kissing passionately on _Heather's _bed."

Jethro grimaced.

"Eddie was surprised to see the girls at home. They were supposed to be having a sleepover at a friend's house, but it got cancelled last minute because their friend came down with chicken pox. When Heather got home, she found Lina and Eddie shouting at each other. From that, it became Heather fighting with Eddie with the whore in the background, covering herself up in Heather's blanket." She sighed. "Heather divorced him immediately. It became official two months later and Heather got almost everything."

"What did Eddie get?"

"His skanky whore and what's left of his dignity." She said, satisfied. He laughed, and she turned to him. "You do know that if you ever cheat on me, you will have less than what Eddie got, right?"

"I know," he said. "Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"No," she replied without hesitation.

He smiled. He stopped the car in front of her house and just as she reached her hand out to open the car door, he grabbed her hand and tugged it hard, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"You sure you girls will be alright?" he asked, ending the kiss and stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Okay. Night, Jen." He said, as she got out of the car.

"Night."

He made sure she was safely in the house before he drove away.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

She found them in the living room. Heather was sitting in the middle, with a troubled look on her face. Amelia and Jade were trying to calm Heather down – but Jenny could see that she didn't need to.

"Don't worry, Heather. We'll take care of Eddie for you. I mean, Amelia's a lawyer. I'm sure she could figure something out." Said Jade. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah, and Jenny should be able to help too."

"I'm not worried about myself," said Heather, sounding exasperated. "I'm worried about the twins. They've spent half their lives hating the man who just walked out and never came back, and now he just comes back like nothing ever happened. How am I supposed to tell them that Eddie's back?"

"_He _is back?" a voice asked quietly.

Jenny grimaced. She had seen Lina come up from the basement, and she had seen her shadow freeze when Heather mentioned Eddie. Three heads turned and faced Lina. Heather stood up.

"Sweetheart, come here." Said Heather. She opened her arms and Lina went into the willingly.

"Is he coming here?" asked Lina.

"Not if you don't want him to."

"Lina, what took you so long?" asked another voice, coming up from Jenny's study.

Ariele appeared, and stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother and sister embracing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Eddie's back." Said Lina.

"What?"

"He came back, A." whispered Lina.

"Where is he?"

"He asked to see you." Said Heather. "I told him that I would ask both of yo-"

"No."

"Yes."

Lina and Ariele spoke their words respectively, at the same time. Their eyes met after saying their answers, and the four sisters could tell that there was a storm brewing, one that will calm down as soon as the other ones.

* * *

I changed Jade's and Amelia's jobs. Amelia is now a lawyer, and now Jade is a fashion designer.

Review!

-Nat.


	3. The Twins Are Fighting

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I took so long to update this one. Hope you'll like it!

**I DO NOT OWN THIS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Previously on The Extended Family)_

_"He asked to see you." Said Heather. "I told him that I would ask both of yo-"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_Lina and Ariele spoke their words respectively, at the same time. Their eyes met after saying their answers, and the four sisters could tell that there was a storm brewing, one that won't calm down as soon as the other ones._

"What?" said the two at the same time.

Lina let go of her mom, and walked towards Ariele. She grabbed her wristand pulled her towards their room, looking over her shoulder to her mom and the others, saying,

"Excuse us, we would like to talk in private for a while."

Lina led Ariele towards Jenny's study, going over to a bookcase directly opposite where Jenny kept her bourbon. The bookcase was built on their door, so Lina had to stick her hand in between a couple of book and start rummaging around for the hidden doorknob. Her hand finally made contact with cold metal, and she clutched it triumphantly, twisting it and swinging the door open.

They walked down the stairs after locking the door securely.

Lina turned to Ariele, glaring at her harshly.

"Ariele Sue Shepard, are you out of your goddamn mind?" she said viciously, folding her arms.

"No, I am not." Said Ariele, mimicking her sister's actions. "What's wrong with wanting to see Dad?"

"_Don't _call him that. He doesn't deserve that title." Said Lina fiercely. "He cheated on Mum, Ariele, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"That was over four years ago, Lina. A lot can happen in four years."

"Are you implying he's changed?" Lina scoffed. "Listen, cheaters _don't _change. It's a _fact_. He abandoned us for a quarter of our lives. He didn't even bother to call or text us."

"That's because Mum absolutely refused to let us see him!" said Ariele stubbornly.

"He didn't even try to persuade Mum to let him see us. You know how I know this? Because I hoped. For a year, I checked his records, Mum's cell phone, any indication he still cared. I found _nothing._" Said Lina, frustrated. She was trying so hard to get her point across and still Ariele didn't get it. "You wanna know why he didn't care? He was too busy being a man-slut, hiring prostitutes from clubs to meet him at his hotel."

"You were stalking him?" asked Ariele incredulously.

"Yes." Admitted Lina. "I wanted my father back. The man I followed wasn't my father. I didn't even _know _my father."

There was a few moment's silence, where Lina remembered the man she thought she knew.

"I still want to see him." said Ariele finally.

Lina looked at her, her eyes flashing daggers.

"Did you_ not _hear _anything _I just said?" said Lina exasperatedly.

"He's still our father." Said Ariele. "Besides, he came back, didn't he? Must be a sign he still cares."

"It's been _four _years, A." repeated Lina.

"Still," Ariele shrugged. "Maybe it's time to clear up the air between you two."

"No," said Lina, without a moment of hesitation.

"Come on, Lina."

"_No, _Ariele." She stood up and walked up the stairs, towards the door. "I'm not going to face a man who cheated on my mum, left us for four years, and didn't even bother to contact us. A man like that isn't worth my time."

The door slammed shut, and Ariele was left alone in her room.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

Two days later, the twins were still ignoring each other. The four sisters were getting worried, especially Heather, who had never seen them act so cold towards each other for this long.

"This is their first serious fight," said Heather that morning during breakfast, at a café Jenny had introduced them to. "They've never gone this long without speaking to each other."

Heather stared into her cup of coffee.

"Heather, are you okay with Ariele wanting to see Eddie?" asked Amelia. Heather just shrugged.

"He is their father, after all." I've told him that only Ariele wants to see him, and he understands why. He's taking Ariele out on Thursday."

Three pairs of eyes immediately snapped up to look at Heather.

"What?" said Jenny, wide-eyed. "Heather, Thursday is only _two _days away."

"Yeah. So?"

"You didn't think to tell us this earlier?" said Jade.

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" snapped Heather. She shook her head. "Look, that doesn't matter. I'm just worried that they will continue ignoring each other over this. I've been through that with you guys, and I don't want to repeat it with my daughters."

Heather and Jenny shared looks of understanding while Amelia and Jade just looked away.

"Is Eddie coming to the house to pick Ariele up?" asked Jade.

Heather nodded, and Jenny frowned.

"I… don't think that's a good idea, Heather." Said Jenny carefully. "LIna will be home on Thursday, won't she? What if she sees Eddie and picks a fight or something?"

"I've informed her in advance, and she told me that she found this part-time job at a diner called 'Meals with Music' as a waitress. All the waiters and waitresses take orders and perform there, so she thought it would be good exposure for her. She starts working tomorrow."

"How did she find a job in such short notice?" asked Amelia, raising an eyebrow.

Heather shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I don't know anything."

Jenny sighed loudly. Three pairs of eyes turned to her,

"What?' asked Amelia.

"It's just… after Katherine, I was hoping madness would take a break from our lives." Said Jenny, staring at the empty mug in her hand. "Now this crazy shit is happening."

"Well, hopefully after this will turn back to normal." Said Amelia. She took out her purse. "My turn to tip?"

The others nodded, standing up.

They left the café together, the weight of everything that was happening still heavy on their shoulders.

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

"Jethro, can I please stay at your house tonight?" asked Jenny, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was dinnertime, and they had just finished eating. Now they were sitting comfortably on her office couch, her leg over his and her arms around his neck.

Jethro cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"I just feel like… running away from everything that's happening in the house now." She said. She fluttered her eyelashes at him."Please?"

He grinned.

"Okay,"

She smiled, resting her forehead against his neck. His arms went around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

"Let's go," said Jenny suddenly, standing up and pulling him.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm tired. I want to rest."

She started packing her things up and smiled at the confused look on Jethro's face.

"You aren't calling your sisters?" he asked.

"I _might've _already called them in advance." Muttered Jenny, locking her briefcase.

He smiled, shaking his head.

They got there after about ten minutes, teasing and flirting with each other the whole car ride home. The entered and Jenny immediately headed for the bedroom, wanting to rest. She expected Jethro to be right behind her, but was surprised that he wasn't there when she turned around.

She walked back down the stairs and found him locking the door.

"What're you doing?" she asked, halfway down the stairs. "You never lock your door."

"That's because I didn't have anything worth protecting." He said, turning around after checking that the door was locked.

"And now?" she said, watching him walk towards her.

He didn't answer; instead he just smiled and took his time to make it to where she was standing, He looked at her beautiful face, shrugged, and said simply,

"You're here."

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

Two days later, on Thursday, Jenny arrived at her house just when Ariele was leaving to meet Eddie. He was waiting for her at the front door, and in Jenny's opinion, he looked better than when she had last saw him. His hair was no longer long and messy, but instead short and neat. He no longer was in baggy shorts and a singlet, but instead was dressed in a well-kept suit. He had flowers in one hand.

The front door opened, but it wasn't Ariele.

It was Lina.

His eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Lina."

Lina stared at Eddie, and Jenny bit her lip.

At that moment, only one thought crossed Jenny's mind.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

The tension rises in the household! More family drama in the next one ! ;)

Please Review! It makes me smile!

- Nat.


	4. He Wants To WHAT?

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for the next chapter of this story. I've been soo busy with the performance that my school is putting up, and even though it's now technically a holiday, I'm not enjoying myself at all. I have choir rehearsals and practices every single day, so my holiday isn't really a holiday. :(

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Lina was still staring at Eddie when Ariele came out, just a second later.

"Ok dad, I'm ready – oh." She stopped suddenly, having accessed the situation in front of her.

Eddie was still looking at Lina.

"Hi Lina." He greeted, smiling at her. "Long time no see."

Jenny could see the fire in Lina's eyes as she responded.

"Who's fault is that?" she said coldly.

Eddie's smile faded, and Lina turned to Jenny.

"Tell mum I've gone for work," she turned to Ariele, who was standing at the doorway. "Have fun,"

She left without another word.

The three stood there, just staring at each other. The awkwardness between them was obvious; Jenny was fidgeting and Ariele kept looking at her shoes and playing with her fingernails. Eddie was the only one who was calm.

"Jenny," he said. "You look well,"

She was thankful that he broke the awkward tension, because she didn't think she could stand it any longer without feeling eased.

She examined him, looking at him up and down. His eyes were blue, but a much darker shade than Jethro's eyes. He still had the chocolate brown hair from four years ago, only it was much shorter and neater, and less like a homeless hobo. He had changed drastically in appearance. No one would have ever guessed that this was the same man who broke her sister's heart.

"You look well too," said Jenny, smiling.

"Well, we'll just be going now." He said, putting a hand on Ariele's back. "Tell Heather not to worry. I'll have her home by ten."

Jenny nodded, and they waved at each other as Jenny watched them walk away. She noticed that Jethro's car was parked in the driveway, and was slightly surprised that he was here this early. He saw Eddie leaving with Ariele and smiled lightly at both of them. Eddie smiled as well, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Jethro came up to Jenny and asked,

"Who was that leaving with Ariele?"

"How do you know it was Ariele and not Lina?" asked Jenny, tilting her head at him.

"Lina's nose is like Heather's. More pointy." He said, touching the tip of his nose. "Ariele's nose is like that man's. More curved at the end."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, and Jethro realized who it was.

"_That _was Eddie?" he said disbelievingly.

She nodded, amused at his reaction. Jethro shook his head.

"Can't believe Heather married a guy like _that._" He said.

"Don't let her hear you say that," she warned. "She's PMS-ing."

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

They got into his car, and as soon as they were seated down, he asked,

"Has Lina always hated me that much?"

Ariele shrugged.

"I don't think so," she turned to her dad and watched him as he started the engine and began to drive. "I think it grew when you came back. She thinks you have no right to enter our lives again after you aban – I mean, _left _us. But after all, you're still out dad."

Eddie sighed.

"I guess I need to work harder, then." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"On what?"

"Actually, I wanted to see _both _of you because I need help. But seeing as your sister won't cooperate, it's going to take a whole lot more effort to do what I'm planning to do."

"Which is?"asked Ariele, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to convince your mum to get back together with me."

There was a few moment's silence, as Ariele's jaw dropped and she turned her head so that she was facing her dad again.

"What?" she asked, not sure she had heard right.

"I want to get back together with your mum." Said Eddie again.

"WHAT?" repeated Ariele, even more louder than before.

She couldn't believe him. How could he, after four years of leaving them in the dark, come back again and say that he wanted to get back the woman whom he had once promised his whole life to, the same woman he cheated on?

The cheek of him!

"How dare you?" said Ariele, trying to control her anger. "How _dare _you come into our lives again, just as things start to turn right? First you cheat on a woman you promised an _eternity _to, the woman who loved you with all her heart. Then after that, you _completely _abandon me and Lina, your own children, then show up _four years later? _ And you have the _audacity _to say that you want to fix things with you and mum?"

"Ariele-"

"I'm sorry to say that you're too late!" she spat. "Four _years _too late!"

All the pent-up anger she didn't know she had towards her father was flowing out. She felt stupid for not believing what her sister had said about her father.

"You know what?" continued Ariele. "I can't _believe _I didn't see that you had changed _drastically _over the past few years." She said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Lina was right. Some people just don't change."

Eddie sighed. He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"I didn't say you _had _to help, Ariele." He said softly. "I just think it would be easier for me if you do."

Ariele narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms, just like her mother did when she was suspicious.

"Give me _one _good reason why I should help." She challenged.

"Because I'm your dad?" he tried. Ariele gave him a look that said 'good try but that ain't gonna work on me'. "Don't you want a happy family?"

"We _were_ a happy family, until _you_ screwed that up." Countered Ariele.

"Yeah, but has your mum been happy since then?" he asked. Ariele reluctantly shook her head after a minute of thinking. "Don't you want to see your mum happy now?"

Ariele nodded again, reluctantly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this." Said Ariele, shaking her head. "Lina's gonna kill me for sure. My funeral will be tomorrow."

She paused.

"But then again, I could always always run away. Maybe to Great-aunt Betty's in Texas. Yeah. Then again – "

"Do you always ramble like this?" interrupted Eddie.

"Only when I get super nervous and freak out." She sighed. "Guess I'm really gonna do this, huh?"

Eddie nodded.

"Right," she said. "But you better not cheat on mum again after this, or I swear, everyone will have your head."

"Scout's honor." Swore Eddie. Ariele nodded.

"What do I do first?" she asked.

"First things first," said Eddie, parking the car in the parking lot of a restaurant. "Convince Lina to help me. Persuade her to believe that I'm not what I used to be."

"You do realize that it's practically impossible?" said Ariele, running her hands through her hair. "Once her mind is made up about something, it's impossible to change it."

"Just try anyway," shrugged Eddie. "You never know."

~NCIS~JIBBS~NCIS~JIBBS~

Ariele closed the door to her bedroom and leant against it, sighing and blowing hair out of her face.

"How was you date with the devil?" asked Lina, looking up from the piano she had been playing.

"Hell," said Ariele, descending the stairs slowly. "Well, only the first part was hell. The rest was okay."

She threw herself onto her bed and was joined shortly by her twin, who perched at the edge of the single bed.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Lina.

"He wants us to help him get back together with mum." Replied Ariele softly, massaging her head.

"Are you freaking serious?"Ariele nodded dismally. Lina frowned. "What did you say?"

"Yes," said Ariele, closing her eyes.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, Ariele!" exclaimed Lina.

"I know," said Ariele softly, sitting up in her bed. "But mom hasn't been happy since dad left, and you know how much she loved him. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah, but not with dad!" reasoned Lina. "You realize that this is the same person who cheated on mum with a horny slut with a fake southern accent?"

"Mom hasn't been happy since dad left!" repeated Ariele. "The cheating douchebag who happens to be our father is the only man that mom has ever loved, and he will continue to be the only man she had ever loved."

Lina sighed. Ariele was right. Their mom did deserve all the happiness in the world, even if it was with someone she didn't like. She threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm doing this for mum and not for him." Said Lina, folding her arms. Ariele smiled appreciatively. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be out, though. Cause like I said above, I have choir practices everyday, so I won't have that much time to write.

Anyway, please take a precious minute of your time to write a review for me! (I notice my stories have been lacking reviews lately)

- Nat.


End file.
